vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Misumi
Summary Makoto Misumi is the main protagonist of Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 6-B ''' | '''Unknown Name: Makoto Misumi, Raidou Kuzunoha Origin: Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu Gender: Male Age: 17 (When he was summoned), 20 (Currently) Classification: Hyuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Archer, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Danmaku, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can use Maryoku or Field to increase his physical abilities and defenses), Can disperse his consciousness and recompose it (This instantly doubles his max capacity of Maryoku), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Limited Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Magic, BFR, Can Teleport himself and others to and from Asora via a Mist Gate, Mist Manipulation, Can read Memories, Sealing, Healing, Statistics Reduction, Reality Warping within Asora (Asora changes based on Makoto's emotions and thoughts, however, he lacks the ability to actively change aspects of Asora consciously), Can block others from entering or exiting Asora (even using teleportation), Can create a blocked off space seperate from the rest of Asora, Probability Manipulation (Via of The Moon God and of Unconventional Luck(BAD) ), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spirits and beings which are made up of illusions), Resistance to Magic, Fire Magic, Wind Magic, Transmutation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Bladed Attacks (With Coat), BFR, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement | All previous Abilities enhanced | All previous abilities, Energy Projection (Magic Armor), Deconstruction (Of magic and objects via Silver Arms), Onmilingualism (Can talk with objects and even intelligent weapons as well), Sleep Manipulation, Petrification, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Can put others in a state of Apparent Death, Can change the substance of his Magic Armor and gain a certain type of Resistance to most magic attacks Attack Potency: At least Town level (Stronger than Superior Dragons) | Country level (Scales above Tomoe Misumi) | Unknown (Constantly doubled his power nearly everyday over the course of a year, Waterfall stated that a fight between the Goddess and Makoto would likely result in the destruction of the entire world at its roots. Created constellations in Asora.) Speed: Subsonic, Supersonic+ reaction speed (Can react to characters faster than Sophia) | Supersonic+ (At least comparable to Tomoe) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily defeat Haruka, who is stated to move at lightning speed before she became much faster by absorbing Makoto's power) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Country Class | Unknown Durability: At least Town level | Country level | Unknown Stamina: Very High (Far superior to Tomoe who could constantly maintain her illusions for an entire year, Tomoe compared his max Maryoku to that of gods) Range: Hundreds of meters, up to 48 kilometers with Field | Same | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: A bow, a dagger, at least 4 Draupnir rings | Same | Azusa Yumi (His Bow) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Using field, Makoto cannot heal himself. Also when applying attributes which directly effect his opponent, such as Statistics Reduction, it also effects him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Brid: The most basic kind of attack magic which involves giving an element spherical shape and launching it at the opponent. Mist Gate: Using a mist portal he can travel to Asora or simply teleport to a place where he has been before. Nullifying or sealing this with magic techniques doesn't work because this is not magic, but more akin to a supernatural ability. Fire Arrow: Makoto morphs a fire brid into an arrow which can be shot at similar speeds to actual arrow, has much higher piercing power than a normal brid, and explodes upon contact with its target. Field: With him as the center, Makoto creates a spherical area within it he decides the attributes and effects that the interior of it will have. Using this, Makoto can detect everything within Field, Seal all use of magic, Heal others ect. Water Arrow: An attack which is even more powerful than Makoto's bombardment of fire arrows, because of his affinity to water magic. These arrows can also freeze thier targets. Titles: Titles are passive abilities Makoto has accumulated over his stay in the Goddess's world, most of which he himself doesn't even know of. of The Moon God: A title gained by Makoto after meeting Tsukuyomi. It boosts Makoto's power and gives makoto favorability when it comes to chance. of Unconventional Luck (BAD): Thanks to this title, Makoto is prone to constantly encountering calamities, monsters, and enemies; being at the wrong place in the wrong time. Root even stated that the possibility that Makoto would be in the place where demons happened to summon him was 1 in billions of possibilities. Iroha, in only the few days she had spent with Makoto, happened across many extaodinary things "Attacks of monsters, a dispute between demi-humans and a village, and then there was a mountain fire and a flood; those kind of obstacles that would even change the topography." This, coupled with of The Moon God make Makoto supernaturally lucky; as most of these encounters eventually turn favorable for Makoto. Moon Element: An element created by Makoto. Using it he can Buff, Debuff, or Destroy. Key: Pre-Destruction of Rotsgard (Restricted) | Pre-Destruction of Rotsgard (Unrestricted) | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Magic Resistant Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Isekai Characters